Down and Out
by Mii-Chan 24
Summary: AU. Max's family's gone. Now what's left? 'Hold on, guys. I'm coming.' suggested Death-fic. Don't like, don't read. Important author's note at end.


**Down and Out**

**By Amaya 24**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

**A/N: AU death-fic. Don't like, don't read. No flames.**

**- - - - - - - -**

A lone figure stood on a rocky ridge above a large, sprawling building complex, gazing blankly at the tiny figures bustling around.

_Max? How are you holding up?_

The figure --upon closer inspection a girl-- started, crouching down, her eyes never moving from the slate-gray structures marring what would have otherwise been a picturesque forest.

A small sigh escaped her lips, and she closed her eyes tiredly, her posture slipping from ramrod straight to a defeated slump.

"As well as could be expected," she replied softly to the voice in her head, looking back up. A small black backpack sat beside her, the sight slightly comforting.

_I'm sorry, Max... I wish there was something I could do. Are you still going to go through with this?_

"What else can I do?" She snapped, her eyes flaring with a kind of candor that had not been around for a while. "There's nothing left, Voice; the flock is gone... There's no one left but me..."

The thought petered off as the girl clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, fighting against the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

_Max..._

"I'm fine," she growled viciously, angrily dragging the back of her hand across her eyes.

_... I'm sorry, Max. I guess this is it... Good luck._

"Thanks," she murmured gruffly, shaking her dirty-blond hair out of her face. Taking another deep breath, she straightened up again, stretching.

Behind her, a large pair of brown wings shot out, giving her the effect of an avenging angel. Which, considering her situation, she probably was.

The girl, Max, closed her eyes and bowed her head, offering a silent prayer to whatever deity was willing to listen to help her with her mission.

"Guys... I'm sorry..." Keeping her breathing even, the girl allowed her mind to fall back, to go through the memories she had struggled to bury deep in a forgotten corner of her mind.

Unrestrained, the thoughts blossomed forth.

_A little blond girl, face glowing with happiness, ran forward, a pair of snow-white wings open behind her._

_A few feet away, a taller blond boy followed, laughing brightly after his younger sister._

_Right behind the boy followed an older girl with dark skin, babbling happily at the boy before her and the boys behind._

_Walking side by side, two boys followed the frolicking group, talking softly among themselves. One was tall and pale, with strawberry-blond hair framing unseeing blue eyes. The other was a few inches shorter, with dark hair and an olive complexion. _

_The scene overall created a sense of peacefulness… of family. _

_Unexpectedly, the scene darkened, murky clouds rolling over the serene landscape. As Max watched, the children before her, _her_ family, froze, staring up at the gloomy skies._

"_Max!" The startled shriek caused the girl in question to look down, watching as the little blond girl, her baby, fell to the ground, blue eyes wide, a red stain blooming across her white shirt._

"_Max!" This time it was the dark-skinned girl, clutching her stomach in pain, tears running down her cheeks. There was a loud shot, then a jerk -- and the girl, her blabbermouth, spoke no more._

_The youngest boy glanced between his two fallen friends, confused and obviously scared, before gazing up at his mother figure. "Max, help us!"_

_Max tried to move -- God knows she was trying -- but she was stuck to the floor, unable to do anything as her third baby wailed and slumped down._

_The two remaining boys stood back to back, trying to find the cause of the disturbance. Max groaned, trying to fight against the invisible forces that were holding her back, eyes widening as the boys slumped down simultaneously. It would have been funny, if… well…_

With a shudder, Max opened her eyes, panting. "Okay… Not a good idea, then…"

She shook her head and stared down at the buildings again, hatred clouding over her eyes. "You... You took them away from me..."

Roughly, she picked up the backpack and slung it over her shoulders. This was her last chance to take those bastards down. She was down. She had been trampled beyond any normal expectations, yet she was still around.

"So this is how the kamikaze fighters felt," she mumbled under her breath, reaching back to touch the backpack, or, more importantly, the bomb that rested inside it. _Thank you, Iggy. Who knew Big Boy the Third would come to such a glorious end?_

"So, this is how the great Maximum Ride's going out... Oh, well... At least I'm taking down Itex with me."

With another sigh, and another hurried prayer, she stretched her wings to their extreme, gazing down at the complex. With a determined look in her eyes, she jumped from the ridge, aiming towards the center building.

_Hold on, guys. I'm coming._

- - - - -

**Written in under ten minutes. Not my best work.**

**This, I'm sorry to say, is going to be my last posting under 'Maximum Ride' in a while. I know many people have been waiting for updates on my other fics, but I just don't have the time or the inspiration to continue as of yet. I'm really sorry, and I'm so thankful for all your support, but I think a break from this fandom might help. Again, thanks so much for reading.**


End file.
